


Sick in the Head

by somethingaboutamoose



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Falconers, Platonic Cuddling, Sick Jack, Year Three, hockey bros, i am a firm believer in, nearly, the magic of friendship, this is wholesome and has nearly no sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6794443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingaboutamoose/pseuds/somethingaboutamoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Within anxiety, distance, and illness, Jack finds himself needing comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick in the Head

There were times where Jack just wanted to be held. After a long game or just a long day, he wanted someone’s arms around him. And he wanted that someone to be Bitty. He wanted to wrap his arms around him, holding him tightly to his chest and just breathe. 

At this time, he didn’t have Bitty. 

But he did have Tater. 

Of course, Jack didn’t have romantic feelings for Tater. Tater was a big, tough Russian with a soft side. It just so happened his soft side was all of him. He would always wrap his arms around him and was the most inviting of all his teammates. When he first met Tater, he thought they would have difficulties getting along. He didn’t talk to Jack and when he heard that Jack would be his roommate for the hotels, Jack thought he saw Tater cringe. 

The first day in a hotel in Ontario, Jack stayed inside most of the night. Skyping with Bitty and then watching a historical documentary. Tater came in late, going out to a dinner with the other boys that Jack had turned down. 

When Tater came back, he did quietly. He walked in and locked the door behind him. 

Jack, just as quietly, closed his laptop, trying to pretend to be asleep before Tater walked into the bedroom. 

He wasn’t fast enough and he was setting his computer on the bedside when Tater barreled in and jumped on the side of Jack’s bed, forcing Jack to jump. 

“What are you doing? Talking to hot girl? Did I interrupt?” Tater asked. 

Jack said, “Uh, no,” 

“Okay, I see,” Tater rolled off Jack’s bed and put his finger to his lips, “Secret, personal thing going on. I understand. If you need me leave, I can.”

Jack understood and said, “What? Oh no, no! I’m...I’m not, no, no.”

Tater winked, “No, quite alright with me. We are all human.”

Jack’s face grew red. “I wasn’t.”

Tater shrugged, “Time for sleep, Zimmboni?”

Jack nodded and turned off the light next to him. For a while, his anxiety soared. That was a terrible first impression. Did Tater just think of Jack as some kind of juvenile kid? As the next and the next day came to pass, Jack realized that Tater was just a giant, caring teddy bear who wanted to make sure everyone was safe, comfortable, and happy. 

Especially the day that Jack needed it the most. 

Jack had gotten sick. Very sick. The kind of sick where all you want to do is sleep your life away because you are so congested and your head hurts so much and so that’s exactly what you do. Jack was stuck in the hotel room for three days when it was only a five day trip. He missed one game and was feeling completely awful.

Of course, there was nothing he could do about it besides lay around and get better. Although, the unproductiveness may have been making it worse. The anxiety had been stronger lately. With moving around, trying to stay on his toes, to keep up with his team. And then missing Bitty back home, missing Shitty and the other teammates. He was so busy, always working, trying to get better, he had been skipping Skype sessions. Of course, they are all busy too, so when he can talk, they can’t. It just been an endless cycle of unresponded texts and delayed communication that makes Jack feel so alone. 

Then Jack was having minor attacks again, just small moments where it all got too much, too much going on in his head that he had to be excused so he could remind himself how to breathe. After a while of everything building up, Jack’s body couldn’t take the stress anymore and he developed a killer cold.

One of those to which he could hardly keep his eyes open from the drowsiness and headaches. The team’s physician had prescribed him a truck load of medication to take, but he only allowed himself to take a few at a time. It...he couldn’t take more. 

So currently, he was sprawled on his bed, feeling horrific. He was so tired but he couldn’t fall asleep. One leg was hanging off the bed while the rest of him was buried underneath two comforters when Tater walked into the room.

“Friend! You look terrible!” The Russian said, throwing his hockey bag on his bed. 

Jack groaned and replied, “Sorry,”

Tater huffed. He walked over and sat on the side of Jack’s bed. “No need for apology. How do you feel?”

“Not good,” Jack mumbled, and he pushed himself on his elbows, and rubbed his itching eyes with the heel of his hand. 

“Ah.” Tater said, and put the palm on his hand on Jack’s forehead, “You are very warm, must be bad.”

Jack couldn’t help but relax under Tater’s touch. There was something about it...he couldn’t describe it. Tater became something of a big brother to Jack, a type of relationship he’s never had. 

Jack said, “You...you shouldn’t be next to me...you’ll get sick.”

“My friend, something my mother say is that there is a type of ill that you cannot catch. It is when our bodies become sick because our mind is sick.” Tater said, “Is your mind sick, Zimmboni?”

Jack didn’t respond. He didn’t even make eye contact with his friend. It has been for a while now, he thought he was getting better. Now he wasn’t sure that was even possible.

Tater slapped Jack on the shoulder, “Whatever you need, tell.”

Tater stood up, and took a step to walk off, but Jack reached out urgently. Tater turned to him, “Yes?” 

Jack didn’t know what to say, what could he say? He still had his hand out, reaching. After an awkward moment, he began to let his arm drop. 

But Tater didn’t let it happen, he somehow understood exactly what Jack was trying to say. He grabbed Jack’s hand and pulled the smaller man into his arms in a bear hug. At first, Jack was stiff and scared. He was supposed to be a grown adult, and NHL player. What was he doing asking his teammates for hugs? However, the deep chuckle that resonated from Tater’s chest reassured him and he was able to relax. 

Relax he did. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply in the knowledge that he had someone here on his side. 

Tater adjusted himself and Jack in his arms, he was sitting as he was before on the side of the bed, but now with the younger hockey player nestled in his chest, Jack with his arms around Tater and Tater likewise. 

They stayed there for a little while, getting from each other what they both needed themselves. Comfort. 

Tater said, “Hopefully your girlfriend will not being jealous, yes?”

Jack laughed, “I don’t think that will be a problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> This can be taken in different ways. I'm for Jack and Tater being bros, but you guys can look at this however you want.


End file.
